eminembadmeetseviland12lyricsfandomcom-20200213-history
Kill You - Eminem
Kill You Lyrics. When I was just a little baby boy, my momma used to tell me these crazy things She used to tell me my daddy was an evil man, she used to tell me he hated me But then I got a little bit older and I realized, she was the crazy one But there was nothing I could do or say to try to change it cause that's just the way she was They said I can't rap about being broke no more They ain't say I can't rap about coke no more (AH!) Slut, you think I won't choke no whore 'til the vocal cords don't work in her throat no more?! (AH!) These motherfuckers are thinking I'm playing Thinking I'm saying the shit cause I'm thinking it just to be saying it (AH!) Put your hands down bitch, I ain't gonna shoot you I'ma pull +YOU+ to this bullet, and put it through you (AH!) Shut up slut, you're causing too much chaos Just bend over and take it like a slut, OK Ma? "Oh, now he's raping his own mother, abusing a whore, snorting coke, and we gave him the Rolling Stone cover?" You god damn right BITCH, and now it's too late I'm triple platinum and tragedies happen in two states I invented violence, you vile venomous volatile bitches vain Vicadin, vrinnn Vrinnn, VRINNN! revs up* Texas Chainsaw, left his brains all dangling from his neck, while his head barely hangs on Blood, guts, guns, cuts Knives, lives, wives, nuns, sluts Bitch I'ma kill you! You don't wanna fuck with me Girls neither - you ain't nothing but a slut to me Bitch I'ma kill you! You ain't got the balls to beef We ain't gonna never stop beefing I don't squash the beef You better kill me! I'ma be another rapper dead for popping off at the mouth with shit I shouldn't said But when they kill me - I'm bringing the world with me Bitches too! You ain't nothing but a girl to me .. I said you don't, wanna fuck with Shady (cause why?) Cause Shady, will fucking kill you (ah-ha ha) I said you don't, wanna fuck with Shady (why?) Cause Shady, will fucking kill you.. Bitch I'ma kill you! Like a murder weapon, I'ma conceal you in a closet with mildew, sheets, pillows and film you Buck with me, I been through hell, shut the hell up! I'm trying to develop these pictures of the Devil to sell 'em I ain't "acid rap," but I rap on acid Got a new blow-up doll and just had a strap-on added WHOOPS! Is that a subliminal hint? NO! Just criminal intent to sodomize women again Eminem offend? NO! Eminem insult And if you ever give in to him, you give him an impulse to do it again, THEN, if he does it again you'll probably end up jumping out of something up on the 10th (Ah!) Bitch I'ma kill you, I ain't done this ain't the chorus I ain't even drug you in the woods yet to paint the forest A bloodstain is orange after you wash it three or four times in a tub but that's normal ain't it Norman? Serial killer hiding murder material in a cereal box on top of your stereo Here we go again, we're out of our medicine out of our minds, and we want in yours, let us in Or I'ma kill you! You don't wanna fuck with me Girls neither - you ain't nothing but a slut to me Bitch I'ma kill you! You ain't got the balls to beef We ain't gonna never stop beefing I don't squash the beef You better kill me! I'ma be another rapper dead for popping off at the mouth with shit I shouldn't said But when they kill me - I'm bringing the world with me Bitches too! You ain't nothing but a girl to me .. I said you don't, wanna fuck with Shady (cause why?) Cause Shady, will fucking kill you (ah-ha ha) I said you don't, wanna fuck with Shady (why?) Cause Shady, will fucking kill you.. Eh-heh, know why I say these things? Cause lady's screams keep creeping in Shady's dreams And the way things seem, I shouldn't have to pay these shrinks this eighty G's a week to say the same things TWEECE! TWICE? Whatever, I hate these things Fuck shots! I hope the weed'll outweigh these drinks Motherfuckers want me to come on their radio shows just to argue with 'em cause their ratings stink? FUCK THAT! I'll choke radio announcer to bouncer from fat bitch to off seventy-thousand pounds of her from principal to the student body and counselor from in-school to before school to out of school I don't even believe in breathing I'm leaving air in your lungs just to hear you keep screaming for me to seep it OK, I'M READY TO GO PLAY I GOT THE MACHETE FROM O.J. I'M READY TO MAKE EVERYONE'S THROAT ACHE You faggots keep egging me on 'til I have you at knifepoint, then you beg me to stop? SHUT UP! Give me your hands and feet I said SHUT UP when I'm talking to you YOU HEAR ME? ANSWER ME! Or I'ma kill you! You don't wanna fuck with me Girls neither - you ain't nothing but a slut to me Bitch I'ma kill you! You ain't got the balls to beef We ain't gonna never stop beefing I don't squash the beef You better kill me! I'ma be another rapper dead for popping off at the mouth with shit I shouldn't said But when they kill me - I'm bringing the world with me Bitches too! You ain't nothing but a girl to me Bitch I'ma klll you, you don't, wanna fuck with Shady (cause why?) Cause Shady, will fucking kill you (ah-ha ha) I said you don't, wanna fuck with Shady (why?) Cause Shady, will fucking kill you.. Ha ha, I'm just playing ladies You know I love you Category:All Pages Category:The Marshall Mathers LP